ThunderStorm
by WritingRowlet
Summary: In which Plagg is a better Papa toward Adrien than his actual father.


_Boom_! The sound of thunder clapped against the night as Adrien's room filled with bright light. The sudden sound scared the boy and sent him tumbling onto the floor with a scream.

"Adrien?" Plagg called, peering over the edge of the bed. His charge laid curled on the floor in fear. "…You OK?" the kwami asked, already knowing the answer.

Another bolt of lightning struck with a delayed rumble. Adrien whined loudly and curled on himself. He hated electrical storms with a passion. When he was little he always found his way to his mother's side, but with his father it was different. Gabriel Agreste wasn't one for comforting, so Adrien was on his own.

"Adrien, answer me!" Plagg fussed. He plopped down on the boy's head, which caught him by surprise. More light filled the room and Adrien snatched Plagg up, holding him close. "So I take it you aren't OK?" Plagg said and pat Adrien's arm in a vague attempt at comfort.

"I hate thunderstorms, Plagg," Adrien breathed out, squinting at the next flash of lightning and roll of thunder.

Now, as much as Plagg teased his human, he truly did love him. And it hurt to see the boy in so much distress. He would do anything to make him feel better, even give up his cheese if he had to! "C'mon, let's get back in bed," Plagg mumbled. He grabbed the boy's nightshirt and started to pull up, but it seemed Adrien wasn't going to budge. "Adrien, if you go back to sleep the storm'll end!" Plagg tried to reason.

"No it won't!" Adrien whined. He was half under his bed at this point and there was no way he was getting in the open, not happening.

Plagg released his shirt and plopped down on the bed, glaring at the human. He didn't understand any of Adrien's fears; then again he wasn't sure there was ever a Chat Noir's fears he understood. That meant he wasn't very good at helping with them, but it usually wasn't a problem. With Adrien, it was different; he didn't have anyone he could run to for help, it was all on Plagg. And Ladybug, but that was out of the question.

However, over the years Plagg had picked up on several things that seemed to help humans, especially kids. He flew across the room in search of what he wanted and returned to Adrien's side quickly.

Adrien felt something soft land on him, along with hushed curses as the soft thing shifted around on him. He moved his head out from under his arms and opened his eyes to see Plagg fixing a fleece blanket over him. The kwami looked at him sympathetically and zipped over to his face. "What're you doing, Plagg?" Adrien asked.

"Trying to make you feel better so you'll get back into bed and stop being sad!" Plagg answered with huff. His answer slightly stunned Adrien, but there was no time to ask questions as the cat flew away in search of something else. When he returned, he held the last thing Adrien ever expected him to know about: a stuffed tiger. Not just any stuffed tiger, _the_ stuffed tiger. The one his mother had given him just weeks before she disappeared. The one Adrien carried with him everywhere for two years straight. The very same stuffed tiger that Adrien tried to ignore because he was told he was too old for comfort objects. "You like this thing, right?" Plagg asked quietly before another bout of thunder could interrupt him.

"Why do you know about this?" Adrien asked as he took the stuffed animal in his hands. He rolled it over and tugged on the red bowtie around its neck before cuddling it to his chest.

"I know everything about you, remember?" Plagg answered. Adrien gave him a questioning look, and Plagg sighed. "I've seen you carry that thing around sometimes and I just guessed it was special…"

Adrien smiled and stretched out a hand to pet Plagg. "You do pay attention, then," he teased. Plagg shook the boy's hand away from his head and pouted. "Thanks, Plagg, really…"

"Are you gonna get back into bed yet?" Plagg grumbled, looking at the boy expectantly. Adrien scooted away from the bed and hauled himself up with the blanket and tiger. He reached out a hand to pick up Plagg and rested the kwami by his head. They settled back down even as the storm raged outside the windows, both silent and comfortable. Just as Adrien was about to fall back asleep, he felt something press against his neck.

Plagg curled up in the crook of his neck and let out a gentle purr. The sight made Adrien smile, but it was too good of an opportunity to pass up, "Comfy there, buddy?"

"You're a handful, y'know…so needy and cuddly and clingy…"

"Sure, Plagg."

 **I just really love these two. Like way too much.**

 **Review and Favorite if you enjoyed!**


End file.
